


Fireworks

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Ship It, RainbowTomato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: This story is 100% Marc x Nathaniel fluff.It's my first time writing something like this, and I hope you guys like it!"Nathaniel layed on his bed, lazily sketching the next page of the comic he and Marc were making. He glanced down at Marc from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly.Marc had barely written anything the entire time he was at Nathaniel’s house. He kept getting distracted by the amazing red haired boy sitting only a few feet away. When he saw Nathaniel look over at him, he immediately looked away. He could practically feel his face heating up.Nathaniel smiled, he thought it was cute how shy Marc could be. “How’s it coming along?”





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a shamchat my friend and I did, you can read it here: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/747245763148340577/
> 
> This happens after Reverser when Nathaniel and Marc are working on their comic book.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ((Also low-key my first time writing a one-shot cause I get too attached to the story and want it to go on forever XD))

Nathaniel layed on his bed, lazily sketching the next page of the comic he and Marc were making. He glanced down at Marc from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly.

Marc had barely written anything the entire time he was at Nathaniel’s house. He kept getting distracted by the amazing red haired boy sitting only a few feet away. When he saw Nathaniel look over at him, he immediately looked away. He could practically feel his face heating up.

Nathaniel smiled, he thought it was cute how shy Marc could be. “How’s it coming along?”

Marc looked up at him, his blush had faded, but it was still slightly noticeable. “Oh- uh, good! I’m just stuck at the part where you and Ladybug… kiss.” He said, half-smiling dejectedly. He had to get rid of this stupid crush on Nathaniel. He was clearly in love with Ladybug, not him.

“Oh.” Nathaniel breathed, turning away so Marc can’t see his small frown. Lately Ladybug hadn’t been the one Nath wanted to kiss.

“Yeah… Are you done with the drawing yet? That might help.”

Nathaniel looked down at his drawing, and reeled back in shock when he saw that he absent-mindedly drew himself kissing Marc.

“Is everything okay?” Marc asked, walking over to Nathaniel.

“Yeah- E-Everything’s fine!” He nearly shouted, shoving the offending drawing under his pillow.

“C-Can I see the drawing?” Marc asked, his emerald eyes meeting Nathaniel’s.

Nathaniel sat up, and silently handed the drawing to Marc. He looked away, anywhere but Marc’s face. He had been rejected before, and it hurt. He couldn’t bear to see the look on Marc’s face when he saw the drawing.

Marc’s eyes grew wide as he saw that Nathaniel had drawn him, instead of Ladybug. He grabbed his notebook from the floor, and flipped to a page where he had written an alternate ending to the comic. One involving him and Nathaniel, instead of Ladybug. He handed it to Nathaniel. If Marc thought his face was red before, it was nothing compared to now.

Nathaniel stared at the page in shock, flipping through and skimming the contents of the notebook. He looked up at Marc with a hopeful look on his face. Marc smiled, meeting his eyes for a second before looking away. He was positive his cheeks were as red as Nathaniel’s hair.

Nathaniel stood up and placed his hand on Marc’s cheek, he looked into Marc’s emerald eyes before his gaze flickers to his lips.

Marc smiles, most of his shyness disappearing. He felt safe around Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel leaned in, hovering over Marc’s lips, giving him time to pull away. Only he doesn’t. Their lips connect in a soft but loving kiss, and it feels like fireworks are going off around them.  
A minute later, they break apart. “See you tomorrow.” Nathaniel says, knowing that Marc needed to be home soon.

“Uh- yeah!” Marc managed to squeak out. He grabbed his notebook and left, his smile had never been bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is drawing some AMAZING art for this book (she gave me a sketch of it and it's my new favourite thing), so if you wanna see that follow her on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/triggerbug15/ or @triggerbug15
> 
> Also, comment if you guys would want me to write a sequel with these characters aged up/in the future.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
